I'm not Zelo!
by dorkyeol
Summary: sakit. itulah yang dirasakan oleh Daehyun saat melihat 'mantan' kekasihnya berkencan dengan anak kelas sebelah yang bernama Moon Jongup/"anyeong haseo. Yoo Youngjae imnida..."/"would you be mine?"/"aku bukan pelampiasanmu!" DaeJae couple's here. BangHim JongLo ikut main(?)/ CHAPTER 4 updated!
1. teaser

sakit. itulah yang dirasakan oleh Daehyun saat melihat 'mantan' kekasihnya berkencan dengan anak kelas sebelah yang bernama Moon Jongup.

"anyeong haseo. Yoo Youngjae imnida..."

cantik... kesan pertama yang muncul dibenak Daehyun saat pertama kali melihat namja itu.

"saranghae choi jun..."

"aku bukan choi junhong!" - "aku bukan pelampiasanmu."

"JUNG DAEHYUN BODOH!"

Daehyun terus saja memperhatikan layar yang menampilkan detak jantung Youngjae. menggenggam tangannya erat seakan-akan sedang menyalurkan segala kekuatan yang ia punya.

"Tuhan. kumohon jangan ambil Youngjae..."

COMING SOON.

baru teaser doang nih hehe:'3 review jangan lupa yaa biar aku semangat nerusin fanficnya^^ kkkk~


	2. Chapter 1

anyeong~ maaf update-nya lama T_T

abis tryout nihh *ga nanya-_- hehe.

langsung aja deh.

DaeJae couple's here~~

begin!

"aku mau kita berakhir saja..."

DEG!

"ke.. kenapa? kau bercanda kan?" Daehyun tertawa pelan. mencoba menghibur diri sendiri dan meyakinkan bahwa perkataan kekasihnya itu adalah lelucon belaka.

"ani. aku serius.." Choi Junhong.. namja tinggi kekasih Daehyun itu menundukkan wajahnya. "kenapa tiba-tiba..."

"maaf aku mencintai orang lain.." Zelo-choijunhong- memotong omongan Daehyun. Daehyun hanya diam menatap Zelo.

Kenapa harus berakhir seperti ini? Daehyun benar-benar dibuat tak percaya. Baru 5 bulan mereka menjalin hubungan.. tapi hubungan itu harus kandas dalam waktu 30 detik. "siapa?" tanya Daehyun. Zelo hanya diam tak menjawab. takut Daehyun akan berbuat sesuatu pada orang yang ia cintai.

"maaf aku harus pergi..." Zelo pergi meninggakan Jung Daehyun. namja yang tengah mematung menatapnya...

seminggu sudah Daehyun kini sendiri. tak ada lagi sosok Zelo di sisinya. Entah racun apa yang Zelo berikan sehingga tak mudah untuk melupakan kenangannya bersama Zelo.

Yasudahlah. toh Zelo tak peduli padanya.. pikir Daehyun.

"selamat pagi semua. mulai hari ini akan ada anak baru di kelas kita." Vict seonsaengnim selaku wali kelas Daehyun masuk dengan diikuti namja berpipi chubby di belakangnya. "silahkan perkenalkan diri kamu.." suruh Vict Seonsaengnim. "eeh? eem.." namja itu grogi

'cantik' kesan pertama yang muncul dibenak Daehyun saat pertama kali melihat namja itu.

namja itu terlihat begitu gugup. namun terlihat sangat lucu di mata Daehyun.

"a..anyeong haseo.. Yoo Youngjae imnida.." namja berpipi chubby itu membungkukkan badannya memberi salam. "nah kamu boleh duduk. sekarang kita lanjutkan pelajaran yang kemarin..." kata Vict Seonsaengnim.

'Yoo Youngjae... tidak buruk...' batin Daehyun

sakit. itulah yang dirasakan oleh Daehyun saat melihat 'mantan' kekasihnya berkencan dengan anak kelas sebelah yang bernama Moon Jongup. ya. Zelo kini tengah bermesraan di taman sekolah dengan Moon Jongup. ia menatap miris sepasang kekasih itu. "kau beruntung moon jongup.." desah Daehyun.

"mmm.. kau jung daehyun kan?" Youngjae menghampiri daehyun. "ah ne. dan kau Yoo Youngjae kan? anak baru di kelasku.." Daehyun tersenyum. "ne.. kau sedang apa? kenapa kau telihat sedih?" tanya Youngjae.

"a.. anio. aku tidak apa-apa.. bukan masalah besar.." Daehyun tersenyum lagi. entah kenapa senyuman Daehyun itu membuat semburat merah menjalari pipi Youngjae. "tapi aku merasa kau ada masalah yang cukup mengganggu. bagaimana kalau kau mencicipi kue buatanku agar kau melupakan sejenak masalahmu?" tawar Youngjae.. sebenarnya Youngjae hanya mencari topik agar ia bisa terus bersama namja asal busan tersebut. Youngjae menjulurkan sebuah kotak makan berwarna biru yang berisi 2 potong cheesecake.

Daehyun memotong sedikit bagian cheesecake itu dan memakannya. "mashitaa... kau yang membuatnya sendiri?" tanya Daehyun. youngjae hanya menganggk. "silahkan makan kalau suka.." Youngjae tersenyum simpul

Daehyun kembali melanjutkan makannya.. dan... 'lihat saja kau Yoo Youngjae' batinnya

-tbc-

aduuuh pendek bangetttt T_T chapter selanjutnya janji deh bakal lebih panjang ._.


	3. Chapter 2

aduh maaf readerdeul-_- ini cerita pendek amatttt.. maaf gantung+gaje jugaa aduuh. ._.v

sorry for short story T_T

DAEJAE COUPLE'S HERE

DONT LIKE? DON'T READ. EASY RIGHT.

DON'T BE SILENT READERS^^

* * *

Seoul, terlihat sangat indah di pagi hari. kabut tipis menyelimuti kota, burung-burung berkicauan, setetes embun di daun, matahari yang menyinari bumi dengan ceria, membuat semua orang pasti senang melihatnya... terkecuali Daehyun. tentu saja karena seorang yang baru saja mengakhiri status hubungannya seminggu yang lalu.

daehyun sungguh terlihat mengenaskan. tubuhnya terlihat lebih kurus. terlihat beberapa kaleng bir tergeletak indahnya di lantai kamarnya. entah guna-guna apa yang diberikan Zelo sehingga... ya seperti ini...

daehyun bangun dari tempat tidurnya. ini masih pukul 6 banyak waktu untuk bersiap-siap karena sekolah masuk pukul 8. "huh... aku benci diriku sendiri..." keluhnya. Bagaimana tidak? perjuangannya selama 2 tahun untuk mendapatkan hati Zelo kini sia-sia hanya dalam waktu singkat. berbeda dengan bocah sialan itu. siapa lagi kalau bukan Moon Jongup.

tik

tik

tik

waktu terus saja berdetik. Daehyun segera mandi dan sarapan. Daehyun memang cukup mandiri. ia memilih tinggal sendiri meninggalkan orangtua dan saudaranya di Busan sejak ia duduk di bangku junior high school.

drrtt drrtt...

ponselnya bergetar. "yeoboseo?" sapa Daehyun pada telepon. lebih tepatnya pada orang yang menelponnya. "jung daehyun.. bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya orang disebrang telpon. "himchan hyung? yahh aku baik baik saja... sebelum Zelo mengakhiri semuanya..."jawab Daehyun

"mworago? kau putus? kenapa?" tanya Himchan-orang disebrang telpon- "sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan.. bagaimana liburanmu? apa Yongguk hyung macam-macam padamu? hahahah" ledek Daehyun. ia kini tengah berusaha mengganti topik pembicaraan. ia tak enak hati pada himchan. soalnya, selama ini himchan membantunya mendekati Zelo. "liburanku? tentu saja bagus.. tidak. ini bukan fic rated M, jadi tak mungkin yongguk berbuat sesuatu padaku.. kkkk~"

indahnya pasangan BangHim. beruntung sekali Bang Yongguk bisa mendapatkan hati Himchan. hey ayolah.. Daehyun tak menyukai Himchan. Zelo dan Himchan memiliki sifat yang sama namun berbeda(?) Daehyun akui Himchan memang cantik. tapi ia tak menyukainya apalagi mencintainya. ia menganggap Himchan itu sebagai kakaknya meski sifat himchan tak bisa dibilang dewasa.. ya err... sama dengan Zelo. kenapa zelo selalu muncul di benaknya eoh?

" hyung aku mau berangkat sekolah dlu. nikmati liburanmu.. dahh" Daehyun menutup panggilannya cepat. takut himchan mengintrogasinya lebih dalam. kurasa sudah waktunya ia melupakan Zelo sekarang...

* * *

-end-

selesaiii. gimana? (reader : thor sumpah ini pendek. panjangin!) eh? apanya yang dipanjangin?(?) nahloh ambigu. (reader : *asah golok*) oke oke dilanjutin. jangan bully aku ocidakkk

* * *

sakit. lagi-lagi Daehyun melihat 'mantan' kekasihnya tengah bersama Jongup. kalau hanya pegangan tangan dan berduaan itu tak apa. namun mereka berciuman! sekali lagi.. berciuman! bukan di pipi. tapi di bibir! oh please. Daehyun dan Zelo saja belum perna berciuman saat mereka pacaran. tapi Jongup? baru saja jadian, mereka telah melakukannya!

"shit..."

ia kini harus, sungguh, sangat diharuskan untuk melupakan Zelo. hei. berbicara saja sih mudah. tapi apa mudah melakukannya? entahlah. Daehyun beralih meninggalkan kedua insan yang tengah menikmati dunianya sendiri. Andai saja bukan karena Zelo, ia pasti sudah mencekik pemuda itu. tapi apa boleh buat.. ia bukan siapa-siapa. hanya seorang namja malang yang tak bisa melupakan sseorang dengan mudah.

"JUNG DAEHYUN!" teriak seorang dengan suara serak.. ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Himchan. Daehyun menoleh kebelakang.. "lho? bukaannya kau sedang liburan?" tanya Daehyun. "tadi aku mau bilang kalau aku sudah sampai di Seoul. kau saja yang terlalu cepat menutup telponku.." himchan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Oh sungguh daehyun benci kalau himchan beraegyo ria dengan santainya. "berhentilah beraegyo atau aku akan mencekikmu. kau harus sadar di umur.." kata Daehyun dengan tampang "-_-"

sang empunya aegyo malah makin kesal. "mwoya.. aku kan tidak tua. aku memang lebih tua darimu, tapi tampangku muda. kau yang wajahnya boros umur.." ejek Himchan diselingi tawa. "jinjjaa..." Daehyun memukul hyungnya itu. "jangan memukulku! tidak sopaaaaannn. aku tak akan membuatan cheesecake untukmu lagi.." ancam himchan. malas menanggapi hyungnya dan memilih diam. itulah Daehyun.

"ohiya aku sudah tau tentangmu dan Zelo. emm.. maaf. aku tak bisa berbuat banyak." himchan memelankan suaranya. "tak apa hyung. aku sudah melupakannya... hampir.." daehyun tersenyum simpul. "semangatlah jung daehyun. aku yakin kau akan menemukan yang lebih dari Zelo... sudah ya. aku harus ke toilet duluuu... anyeong~" Himchan melesat cepat meninggalkan Daehyun

"terimakasih hyung.. sepertinya aku sudah menemukannya..."

* * *

-BangHim side-

"bbang.. apa sebaiknya kita beritahu yang sebenarnya pada Daehyun?" tanya namja bermata sipit yang tengah menumpukan kepalanya di pundak namja di sebelahnya. "tentang apa?" tanya yongguk. "tentang Zelo..." jawab himchan, namja bermata sipit. terlihat ia berikir sejenak. "sebaiknya tidak usah.. biarkan saja. lebih baik seperti ini kan..." balasnya..

himchan memainkan telinga boneka kelinci yang tengah ada dalam dekapannya. "iya juga ya.. padahal Daehyun namja yang baik..." kata himchan. "baik? maksudmu?" tanya yongguk. "dia selalu menghabiskan semua cheesecake yang aku buat... tak seperti..."

"ya! dia itu shikshin-_- lagipula mana mungkin aku menghabiskan seloyang besar cheesecake. kau mau aku keracunan cheesecake eoh?" Yongguk menyentil kening himchan. himchan mempoutkan bibirnya. "aku kan tidak menambahkan racun ke cheesecake buatanku.." kata Himchan kesal. "baiklah baiklah. dia baik dan aku tidak. aku malas berdebat denganmu.." yongguk ini fokus ke televisi yang ia tonton. himchan melirik namjachingunya. "mwoya bbang. kau ngambek? mian ne.." himchan mencoel-coel(?) lengan kekar yongguk. "aku janji akan menurut perintahmu dan tidak memaksamu menghabiskan makanan baru buatanku.." terlihat senyum kemenangan di wajah Yongguk. tumben himchan se lemah(?) ini.

selama ini Yongguk selalu menjadi kelinci percobaan untuk mencicipi resep baru buatan Himchan. meski ratarata masakan buatannya enak, tapi ada juga yang tidak. pernah sekali himchan membuat kimbab. tanpa sengaja, himchan memberi wasabi lebih dari yang dibutuhkan. bahkan sangat lebih. karena itu Yongguk harus istirahat total selama seharian penuh karena sakit perut yang tak tertahankan.. ckck..

"kalau begitu ayo kita 'bermain' sebentar.." himchan merasakan aura mesum terpancar dari namja di sebelahnya. ia menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. "ini bukan rated M bbang..." bela Himchan. "ancem aja authornya nanti juga di rubah.." yongguk menahan tawanya melihat tingkah himchan. tapi ia berusaha (sok) serius. "author saranghae. janga ubah rated fic ini ya.. aku masih mau hidup T_T" himchan memohon dengan sangat. sedangkan yongguk semakin sulit menahan tawanya.

_monday tuesday everyday~ shiganeun ppali ganeundae~_

ponsel himchan berdering. ia segera melesat mengangkat telpon itu sambil bergumam "aku selamat..."

"yeoboseo?" sapa himchan

"yeoboseo himchanie~"

"youngjae? kau sudah di seoul?" tanya namja itu senang. "yaa. aku sudah disini. bagaimana kabarmu dan yongguk hyung?" tanya orang yang disebrang telepon yang diketahui bernama youngjae. "aku baik-baik saja.. kau pindah sekolah kan? kenapa tadi aku tak melihatmu?" himchan balik bertanya. "tadi aku sedikit pusing.. besok aku masuk kok. ohiya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu..."

"tentang apa?"

"tentang namja bernama Choi Junhong..."

-end-

akhirnya selesai juga._. ditunggu review untuk chapt ini yaaa.. kalau masih pendek, chapt selanjutnya bakal aku panjangin lagi di mak er*t. /salah fokus/

*balasan review*

**jung youngjae** : maaf ya gantung awalnya-_-v kirain ga bakal ada yang review hehe.-. ff pertama yang aku publish nihh...

**JoKemato** : teasernya abal banget T_T maafff hehehe...

thanks buat yang anonymous^^

satu review sangat berguna untuk kelanjutan ff ini(?)


	4. Chapter 3

Hai hai hai. Balik lagi bersama author gajelas ini dengan ff nista nya yang teramat sangat laknat dengan cerita maksa dan lain lain(?)

Akhirnya ini ff gajelas nyampe ke chapter 3. Siapa coba yang nungguin ff ini? Angkat tangan kaliannn *gaada yang angkat tangan*

Okesip cukstaw *pundung

Kalau udah baca, jangan lupa review ya demi kelanjutan ff ini(?)

Selamat menikmati dan mohon doa restu

.

.

.

I'm Not Zelo

DaeJae couple's here

Ooc, Yaoi, BL

No bashing. Don't like? Don't read. Easy right

Enjoy. Don't forget to review^^

.

.

.

.

.

"asih jinjjaa!" daehyun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Percakapannya dengan Zelo beberapa hari yang lalu masih saja terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya. Ia tak menyangka kalau sebenarnya selama ini Zelo tak menganggap serius hubungan mereka.

'selama ini aku tak mencintaimu sebagai pacarku..'

Itulah kata-kata yang masih terngiang di pikiran Daehyun. Betapa sakit hatinya saat Zelo berkata seperti itu..

.

.

[flashback on]

"Choi Junhong! Tunggu aku!" seru Daehyun sambil berlari menghampiri namja manis dengan tinggi semampai tersebut. sang empunya nama menoleh ke arahnya. "a.. ada apa?" tanya Zelo gugup.

Daehyun mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah karena berlari tadi. "bisa kau jelaskan apa alasanmu memutuskanku secara sepihak?" Daehyun balik bertanya setelah nafasnya sudah cukup terkendali.

DEG!

"a.. apa maksudmu?"

"aku tau alasanmu pasti karena namja bernama Moon Jongup. Tapi tolong jelaskan. Memangnya selama ini kau tak mencintaiku? Semudah itukah kau melupakanku?" tanya Daehyun lagi. Ia menatap dalam manik indah Zelo dengan tatapan agak sayu. Tapi Zelo enggan membalas tatapan Daehyun. "aku mencintaimu..." Zelo berbicara pelan.

"lalu? Kenapa kau mencampakanku kan mendekati Jongup hah?"

Zelo hanya terdiam seakan-akan mulutnya terkunci. "katakan padaku Choi Junhong!" bentak Daehyun. "Ya! aku memang mencintaimu! Tapi selama ini aku tak mencintaimu sebagai pacarku. Melainkan sebagai kakak yang bisa melindungiku dan menyayangiku!" Zelo balas membentak. Sebulir air mata turun menyusuri pipinya. Daehyun diam membisu. Ia kehabisan kata-kata.

"kau puas dengan jawabanku hyung? Maafkan aku tak bisa membalas cintamu. Selama ini aku menganggapmu sebagai kakakku. Maafkan aku menyakiti hatimu hyung..." kata Zelo parau. Daehyun tertunduk lesu. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi berbicara. Zelo segera mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Daehyun dan memeluknya.. "maafkan aku. Sekali lagi maafkan aku.."

"kumohon jangan marah padaku. Aku sayang padamu hyung.."

"aku juga sayang padamu..." balas Daehyun pelan nyaris tak ada suara.

[flashback off]

Apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan untuk melupakan Zelo? Mengisi waktu luang dengan hal-hal yang tak berguna? Belajar? Atau mencari orang lain untuk menggantikan posisi Zelo di hatinya?

Drrtt

Drrtt

Ponsel Daehyun berdering. Ia melirik ponselnya

Himchan hyung calling

Pik

Daehyun menekan tombol hijau ponselnya

"ne hyung. Ada apa?" tanyanya lemas. "kau bertemu dengan Zelo?" Himchan balik bertanya. "kenapa? Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan namja yang menganggapku sebagai kakaknya saja kok..." kata Daehyun. Himchan diam sebentar.

"kau sudah tau?" tanya himchan di sebrang telpon. Daehyun hanya meng-"hmm"kan pertanyaan Himchan. "maafkan aku jung daehyun. Aku tak bermaksud menutupi semua ini darimu..."

"tak apa hyung." Daehyun mencoba terlihat tak sedih dari nada suaranya. "baiklah kalau begitu. Jaga terus kesehatanmu ya.."

Pik

Daehyun menekan tombol merak smartphone-nya. Hanya percakapan singkat yang mereka buat.

"kurasa sudah waktunya..."

.

.

.

.

I'm not Zelo

.

.

TING TONG.

Bel pintu apartemen Youngjae berbunyi. "ne sebentar..." youngjae berlari kecil ke arah pintu dan segera membukakan pintunya.

"jung daehyun?" Youngjae kaget melihat orang yang mengunjunginya adalah Jung Daehyun. Teman sekelasnya. "ne.. boleh aku masuk?" Daehyun tersenyum

Blush

Rona merah muncul di pipi chubby Youngjae. Ia memalingkan mukanya. Berharap Daehyun tak melihat hal konyol itu. Itu selalu terjadi saat ia melihat senyum Daehyun.

"ah ne tentu. Silahkan duduk.." youngjae mempersilahkan Daehyun masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu dan menutup pintu apartemennya. "terima kasih.." Daehyun segera duduk di sofa berwarna coklat muda yang ada di dalam apartemen Youngjae. "sebentar aku akan mengambilkan minum." Youngjae berlari ke arah dapur.

Mata Daehyun terlihat menyusuri segala sudut apartemen Youngjae. Tak lama, Youngjae kembali sambil membawa cheese cake dan hot choco untuk disajikan kepada Daehyun. "silahkan dimakan.." Youngjae tersenyum sangat manis. "terima kasih Jae.."

Daehyun melahap cheesecake yang disajikan untuknya. 'mashita..' batinnya. Rasanya sama seperti cheese cake yang pertama kali Youngjae berikan padanya. "ngomong-ngomong ada perlu apa?" tanya Youngjae. "memangnya aku tak boleh mengunjungi rumahmu?" ledek Daehyun.

Youngjae jadi salah tingkah "eh.. anu(?) bukan begituu.." Youngjae menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Daehyun tertawa kecil melihat Youngjae yang salah tingkah.

"aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan namja yang kurindukan.."

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung Youngjae berdetak begitu kencang. Bahkan Daehyun bisa mendengar itu samar-samar. Youngjae diam membeku. "maksudku aku merindukan cheese cake yang kau buat.. kkk~" Daehyun tertawa. Ekspresi wajah Youngjae berubah jadi kesal

Ingin sekali rasanya mencekik namja asal busan tersebut. "aish jinjjaaaaa..." Youngjae memukul lengan Daehyun. "mwoya? Kenapa malah memukulku?" Daehyun protes. "kau mengagetkanku tau" Youngjae mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

'so cute...' batin Daehyun. Kalau diizinkan, ia akan segera mencium bibir tebal berwarna merah muda alami itu. Tapi sayangnya ia bukan siapa-siapa.

Keheningan menyelimuti kedua insan yang tengah duduk di sofa itu. Daehyun mencubit gemas kedua pipi Youngjae secara tiba-tiba. "haaww.. happo..." Youngjae menggenggam tangan Daehyun untuk melepaskan cubitan yang bisa dibilang cukup keras.

"aish tuhkan jadi merah..."

"biarkan saja. Aku suka kalau pipimu jadi merah.. kau tampak seperti malaikat. Cantik sekali.."

Syuuuut

Bruk..

Burung yang tengah terbang tiba-tiba menabrak pohon untuk yang kedua kali setelah insiden tabrakan di ff "himchan hyung waegeurae?" ckck. Sungguh burung yang malang.

Youngjae diam membeku (lagi). Pipinya makin memerah. "hey hey. Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?" Daehyun mengibaskan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Youngjae.

Youngjae tersadar dari lamunannya. "hah iya? Apa?" katanya tiba-tiba. "apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?" Daehyun mengulang pertanyaannya dengan tampang polos.

Sebenarnya ia bermaksud mengerjai Youngjae. Ia suka sekali melihat Youngjae bersemu merah dan salah tingkah. Sungguh menggemaskan di mata daehyun.

Youngjae hanya menatapnya. Manik indahnya tak sengaja melakukan "eye contact" dengan Daehyun. Itu membuat pipinya semakin merona.

Tanpa aba-aba maupun letusan pistol dari wasit(?). Daehyun mencium kedua pipi merah Youngjae.

Youngjae merasakan wajahnya memanas saat bibir kenyal nan hangat milik Daehyun menyentuh pipinya.

"would you be mine?" Tanya Daehyun to the point.

Hening. Bahkan suara jangkrik yang biasa muncul saat lawakan garing pun tak terdengar.

Youngjae merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu terbang di perutnya. Rasanya seperti naik paus akrobatis, menembus langit berlapis lapis ke rasi bintang paling manis.(?)

"diam berarti menerima.." kata Daehyun. Youngjae segera tersadar dari lamunannya. "kalau aku menjawabnya?" tanya Youngjae mengulur waktu. "menjawab juga ku hitung menerima.." balas Daehyun santai..

"mwoya kau curang!"

"baiklah-baiklah. Tentukan dengan suit. Kalau aku kalah, kau menjadi pacarku. Kalau tidak, aku akan pulang untuk bershower ria." Kata Daehyun polos.

Cih masa menentukan melalui suit? Konyol sekali. Itulah yang ada di pikiran youngjae saat ini.

"kkai bai bbong.." Daehyun mengeluarkan(?) kertas. Ia suit sendiri. Youngjae masih diam menatap Daehyun.

Youngjae mengepalkan tangannya. Batu. Itu artinya?

Daehyun menatap lemas Youngjae. Namun youngjae menatapnya serius. "jae..."

Perlahan-lahan, youngjae mengeluarkan(?) jari tengah dan telunjuknya. Ekspresinyapun berubah menjadi senyuman manis. Tak seperti tadi.

Wajah Daehyun berubah menjadi senyum kebahagiaan. Jadi itu artinyaa...

"saranghae Jung Daehyun.."

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

Yeaayy selesaiii. Mari di review kawanddd^^

aduh jadi di re-publish gara-gara salah nulis-_- maafffff mwaah


	5. Chapter 4

Anyeongg~~~~

Siapa yang kangen sama yeolyeol kkk~

Ga ada? Okesip /pundung

Akhirnya selama ber abad abad ff nya di update juga /lebay

Maaf ya lama banget updatenyaaa... aku abis ujian praktek T_T /bow

Silahkan dinikmati dan dibaca

Jangan lupa di review okeeee~~

Don't be silent readers mwaahhh

.

.

.

.

I'm Not Zelo!

DaeJae is here

Yaoi, BL

Don't like? Don't read. Easy right?

.

.

.

.

"_Zelo itu mantan kekasih Daehyun. Daehyun sangat mencintainya melebihi apapun. Ia bahkan rela bolos kelas demi menjaga Zelo yang cidera saat bermain sepak bola. Ia rela melakukan apa saja demi Zelo."_

"_sungguh kah itu hyung?"_

"_apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang sedang berbohong? Namja Busan itu bahkan memintaku membantunya agar bisa jadian dengannya. Omong-omong kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Youngjae-ya?"_

"_anio hyung. Tak apa-apa. Hanya ingin tahu saja..."_

Percakapan itu benar-benar tak bisa di lupakan Youngjae. Untuk apa dia menanyai Zelo? Toh lagipula Zelo sudah mempunyai pengganti Daehyun. Dan Daehyun tentu saja memiliki dirinya.

Tepat seminggu setelah Daehyun dan Youngjae resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sedikit banyak pengetahuannya terhadap namja tinggi bernama Zelo. Namja yang cukup populer di sekolahnya. Wajahnya cantik, manis. Pantas banyak orang termasuk Daehyun begitu tergila-gila pada namja itu.

Begitupula Moon Jongup. Namja itu sangat populer di sekolah. Entah karisma apa yang ia punya sampai sampai Zelo juga larut dalam asmara yang menurut Youngjae cukup membuatnya pusing.

"sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengan Zelo sebelumnya. Tapi dimana ya..." pikir Youngjae yang kini tengah menikmati secangkir coklat panas di apartement-nya.

Ia meneguk coklat panas itu sambil terus berfikir. "apa perlu aku pergi ke psikiater? Sudah 3 hari aku terus memikirkan Zelo. Rasanya aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi dimana yaa.." Youngjae berbicara sendiri. "ah sudahlah. Tak ada untungnya aku memikirkannya." Secangkir coklat panas kini sudah berpindah ke dalam perutnya.

Ia bangkit dan segera pergi untuk mencuci cangkir itu. Ia memang sudah terbiasa hidup mandiri.

Drrrt drrrt

Ponsel Youngjae bergetar. Youngjae segera berlari menghampiri smartphone dengan gantungan kelinci berwarna kuning yang ia letakan di atas sofa.

"ne yeoboseo?" sapanya

"youngjae chagi. Apa kau baik-baik saja disana?" suara yeoja lembut dari sebrang telepon menjawabnya

"eommaa~~ ne. Aku baik baik saja. Bagaimana dengan eomma dan appa? Apakah baik baik juga?"

"iyaa. Kami disini baik baik saja."

"syukurlah kalau begitu."

"ohiya Youngjae chagi. Apa kau sudah mengunjungi rumah Choi ahjumma?" tanya yeoja yang diketahui adalah ibu dari Yoo Youngjae.

"choi ahjumma? Ehehe belum eomma." Jawab Youngjae sambil tertawa pelan.

"lho kok belum? Besok kunjungi dia ya. dia kan saudaramu juga hahaha.."

"arraseo eomma. Besok aku akan kesana."

"baiklah kalau begitu. Eomma tutup dulu ya teleponnya. Jaga kesehatanmu dan jangan tidur terlalu larut oke."

"ne eomma.. anyeong.."

Pik

Youngjae menekan tombol merah yang ada di layar smartphone nya. Siapa itu Choi ahjumma? Choi ahjumma adalah 'saudara jauh' Youngjae. Entahlah. Eommanya yang berkata seperti itu. Keluarga Choi ahjumma juga sebagai partner kerja perusahaan ayah Youngjae.

"oh tidak. Besok aku kan ada janji dengan Daehyun!" teriak Youngae panik. Ia mengacak acak rambutnya sendiri. "sebaiknya aku beritahu Daehyun dulu."

_To : Daehyunie~_

_Daehyun.. maaf besok aku ada keperluan mendadak. Aku harus mengunjungi rumah ahjumma. Bisa kita tunda janji kita dulu?_

Send

"semoga Daehyun mau menunda janjinyaa.." doa Youngjae dalam hati. Ia memang sudah mengenal Daehyun. Namja bersuara tinggi yang keras kepala, cheesecake mania, dan sedikit manja.

Drrt drrt

From : Daehyunie~

Tak apa Jae. Kita bisa menundanya. Aku akan mengantarmu besok ke rumah ahjumma-mu. Jam berapa kau akan kesana?

.

.

To : Daehyunie~

Baiklah. Sekitar jam 10 pagi. Terima kasih Daehyunie3

.

.

From : Daehyunie~

Oke. Aku jemput jam 9:30 di depan apartemenmu3

.

.

.

.

I'm Not Zelo

.

.

.

.

Ting tong

Youngjae menekan bel rumah yang ia kunjungi beberapa kali.

"ne sebentar..." terdengar suara Yeoja dari dalam. Tak berapa lama pintu pun terbuka. "Ah Youngjae-ya.. ayo masuk." Seru yeoja paruh baya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pemilik rumah tersebut.

"nde gomawo ahjumma.." Youngjae pun memasuki rumah tersebut dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu. "kau mau minum apa Youngjae?" tanya Choi ahjumma-yeoja paruh baya-

"tak usah repot-repot ahjumma. Hehehe.." kata Youngjae malu malu kampret(?). "Ah tak apa. Kau kan sudah lama sekali tak kesini.. sebentar ya.." Choi ahjumma berjalan menuju dapur.

Youngjae memperhatikan sekelilingnya. 'rumah choi ahjumma tak berubah. Konsep klasik.. aku suka..' batinnya. 'ohiya kenapa tadi Daehyunie mendadak ada urusan? Bukankah seharusnya ia tak ada acara? Harusnya kan dia jalan-jalan denganku hari ini.'

'apa Daehyun pergi bersama orang lain? Ani!' Youngjae menggeleng cepat menghilangkan hipotesa negatif dari kepalanya.

Tapi yasudahlah. Itu hak Daehyun. Meskipun ia kekasih Daehyun, tapi ia tak mungkin melarang daehyun untuk pergi kemanapun(?)

Lebih baik ia bernostalgia disini. Bersama 'keluarga' lainnya.

Choi ahjumma. Wanita yang mengurusinya ketika eomma dan appanya pergi keluar negri karena ada urusan pekerjaan. Wanita yang menjaganya selama ia ditinggal orangtuanya. Semasa kecil, Youngjae senang sekali berlibur ke rumah Choi ahjumma meskipun jarak dari rumahnya cukup jauh. Ia lebih senang menghabiskan waktu liburan bersama keluarganya dan keluarga Choi ahjumma daripada jalan jalan ke mall atau sejenisnya(?)

"maaf menunggu lama jae.." Choi ahjumma datang dengan membawa milkshake coklat dan sepiring cookies. Kesukaannya.

"ah maaf aku jadi merepotkan ahjumma..." Youngjae menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "tak apa. Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai anak sendiri.." kata Choi ahjumma.

Youngjae mengambil sekeping cookies dan memakannya. Masih hangat. Itu tandanya fresh from the oven. "jadi bagaimana sekolahmu disini? Apa menyenangkan?" tanya Choi ahjumma. Youngjae hanya mengangguk karena mulutnya terisi penuh dengan cookies.

"ohiya. Dimana Juno, ahjumma?" tanya Youngjae yang baru saja menelan cookies yang tadi ada di mulutnya. "tadi Juno pergi jalan bersama temannya. Tapi ahjumma sudah menelponnya tadi agar ia segera pulang. Sebentar lagi juga dia sampai.." jawab Choi ahjumma. Youngjae hanya ber-oh ria.

Juno? Siapa itu Juno? Sejenis permainan kartu kah? Juno adalah teman semasa kecil Youngjae. Kulitnya seputih susu, sifatnya manja, sama seperti dirinya. Hanya saja Juno 2 tahun lebih muda darinya.

Brrrmmmm(?) /apaan nih/

Suara mesin mobil menggema dari luar. "tuhkan dia sudah sampai.."

Terdengar suara berlari dari luar. "aku pulanggg~~~" seorang namja tinggi berlari memasuki rumah, diikuti dengan namja tampan di belakangnya. "mana jaejae hyung? Jaejae hyuuunggg~~"

"ya! Choi Junhong! Jaejae hyung-mu itu disini!" seru Choi ahjumma.

Tunggu tunggu. Choi Junhong? Bukankah itu... Zelo? Apa Zelo diangkat menjadi anak oleh Choi ahjumma?(?)

"jaejae hyu..." omongan Juno, namja tinggi itu terputus saat melihat sosok yang duduk di sebelah eommanya.

"loh? Kau Yoo Youngjae hyung kan? Pacar Daehyun hyung?" tanya namja yang berdiri di sebelah Juno.

Youngjae terbelalak. Dua namja di depannya ini...

"Jongup? Zelo?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ya Allah makin ga jelas ini ceritanya T_T

Thanks buat reader setiaku yang udah baca ff laknat aku T_T maaf aku lagi ga sempet balesin review kalian. Hehe

Maaf juga ya chapt yg ini gaje_-_ pendek bgt lagi T_T

Makasih ya untuk kalian yang udah reviewww. Makasih juga buat silent readers^^

Review lagi yaa?^^


End file.
